Kaminari's Halberd
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Once a lost princess Kaminari returns to fix what her parents had done to their family, creating a new environment for them to thrive in... with the help of a friendly miko. rated M for later chapters. S/K
1. Kaminari's Halberd

**Rewrite. I have no idea how long this will be but I am posting it as a taster… I hope that I can give you something interesting.**

**Song of the Chapter: ****Somebody That I Used to Know-Gotye**

**Kaminari's Halberd**

**Two months before the birth of InuYasha**

Sesshomaru stood in the courtyard with his mother as they watched InuTashio disappear into the distance for the human village. With a snarl Sesshomaru watched his mother turn from her mate and glare at him. Snapping her jaw closed she glanced into the hall behind him as footfalls approached.

"It is because of the two of you that he goes to her." Her voice was stern and she filled her soul with hate for the two before her. Turning and walking across the courtyard she entered her chambers to grieve once more. Sesshomaru glanced to his left, where his twin stood silently. Both held their heads high as they felt the sting from their mother's words.

"I am going to meditate." She finally broke the silence, turning to look at her brother sadly. "She will forgive us one day." Resting a hand on his armored shoulder she turns, lifting her halberd onto her shoulder and walked from the courtyard. Sesshomaru turned his focus back to the direction his father had disappeared in, a pain starting in his heart that would last for hundreds of years.

She never returned…

**Present Time**

(Palace of the West)

The guard turned into the grand hall, passing all of the legendary weapons hanging on the marble walls. No one entered the grand hall except for Lord Sesshomaru, who could be found staring at the large crimson halberd hanging under a painting of the lost princess of the west. He would not talk or acknowledge anyone approaching in these times, only turn from the painting and the weapon and leave bitterly.

The guard stopped to admire the painting once more on this day, as he normally did. The halberd hung silently under the image like normal. Turning back to his path the guard moved two paintings down only to turn with the sound of metal ripping through stone. Running back he gasps when he finds the halberd gone, a large hole in the opposite wall where it had gone. Sounding the alarm the head guard dispatches a messenger to their lord, hoping that an explanation is possible.

(Under a great waterfall)

Her eyes opened, slowly as the curse wore away under the hammering of the waterfall. She stood from her rock stiffly, trying to get her muscles to unlock. Looking around she found great distress that her weapon had disappeared, giving a silent prayer she lifted her hand to call for her faithful halberd.

It sailed from the direction of the palace, receiving its comforting weight in her palm she advanced on the palace when a pain struck her full in the chest. Stopping the princess turned to find the cause of discomfort. Finding the battlefield she stopped in horror to find her brother fighting against a large decoy.

"Kagome now!" InuYasha called from across the battlefield. Sango swung low to retrieve Miroku from the danger zone as Kagome filled her arrow with holy powers. Naraku laughed viciously dodging the arrow easily before returning attacks on each of them.

Kagome looked to each of the members fighting against the evil hanyou only to notice Sesshomaru distracted by what looked like a guard of the Western Palace.

"Milord! Forgive this lowly guard for interrupting, but Kaminari's halberd had been stolen!" The guard cried bowing to the lord. Naraku struck taking the guard and enveloping him and his power before Sesshomaru could react.

"Oh, a stolen weapon, who is this Kaminari?"Naraku inquired with a dark smile coating his face. "Some dishonorable inu that you called family?" He chuckled as Sesshomaru felt his eyes bleed red. With a flash everyone covered their eyes, when they looked again the puppet was only a broken little doll. Where the copy had been a tall thin woman stood, her arm extended behind herself holding tightly on the halberd. Moko-moko hung around her waist and down her back.

Turning to look at the Lord of the west and letting her curled silver hair fall over her shoulder Kaminari smiled at Sesshomaru. "How long has it been?" She called up the hill to him as Kagome and the group stood watching. Sesshomaru was before her in the blink on an eye looking over her armor and her face deeply. "How long have I been kept from the field of battle beside my great brother?"

"Far too long." He groaned pulling her close. Kaminari dropped the halberd to wrap her arms around his broad chest.

Leaning away to take in the sight of him she cackled wildly at him. "Look at this, an injured lord, but you have filled out. Not the scrawny little pup anymore." She turned as Kagome gasped across the field. Kaminari advanced on them, stopping in front of InuYasha to take in his scent before looking him over.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"Father really did take a human then…" She turned to look at Sesshomaru sadly. "Mother?"

"She lives in the palace of the moon." Sesshomaru walked to her lifting the halberd to his shoulder with his remaining arm. "Your weapon." He extended the metal and leather weight to his sibling.

"So, are you nice to him?" She looked between her brothers with a smile. "I wouldn't think so." Kagome stood at InuYasha's side as Sango and the others filled in behind them. Kaminari clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and laughed heartily. "Come let us go to the palace and you can fill me in on all that has happened."

Sesshomaru watched his sister, not wishing to tell her no ever again. Looking to the miko his eyes filled with pleasure. "Follow us InuYasha… you will enter the palace of the west for the first time." Kaminari stood at his side as they set out, making a stop some five hundred yards away to retrieve Sesshomaru's retainer and ward.

"You look a lot like milord." Rin giggled taking Kaminari's hand in hers as they walked.

"I am your lord's twin."

"Rin's name is Rin… Sesshomaru-sama saved me." She smiled toothily between the two.

The palace of the west was in frenzy, guards panicked as the group drew near. Sesshomaru lead Rin to the nanny as a servant lead Au-un to the stables. "Anju, prepare rooms for the women and men of my brother's companions. And turn down Kaminari's room, she has finally returned to us." Looking to the wandering princess the servant gives a low bow before running to fulfill the demands.

Kaminari walked to the courtyard where she and Sesshomaru had watched their father leave for the last time. Looking to her brother who hesitated to approach the spot she gave a smile. He joined her, looking to the dark room their mother once lived in then to the spot she had last seen her father standing.

"Did he come to look for me when I went missing?"

"Once," He sighed. "The night before he went for the human, he came to find that you had disappeared and he killed the dragon. Then word came that his human was in danger and he ran to her… he gave up on us and saved that hanyou." Kaminari pulled her brother close and let a tear fall from her eye.

"I do not blame him for his anger. We took the chance for more pups from mother." She sighed looking up at him. "What has made you seem so cold?"

"I did not allow myself to connect with the hanyou, knowing that everyone was dying off so quickly." They heard the servant bell announcing dinner and turned to enter the house. "What happened to you?"

"I was approached by three dragons, two the spawns of their lord. When I would not accept the advances for a mating treaty they cursed me to isolation for three hundred years." They entered the dining hall to find InuYasha and the group sitting and waiting for their arrival. Taking their seats servants began to bring dishes out for them to begin.

"No disrespect," The miko began with a smile. "But I thought that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were the only children of InuTashio?"

"I was cursed not two months before the birth of InuYasha." She sighed. "Sesshomaru and myself are litter mates." Kagome looked to the stoic demon lord she had come to know, looking for a sign of anything in his face. Sesshomaru looked at her silently, as his eyes glazed over and his mask frozen in place once more.

Kagome walked down the hall from dining hall with Shippou in her arms, they entered their quarters and she let him to the floor. Pulling the crayons from her bag and the paper she left Shippou to draw while she went for answers of her own. Turning the corner she ran into a hard body taking a step back with an embarrassed giggle she found Kaminari staring at her.

"Sorry Milady." She bowed gaining her own giggle from the princess.

"No wonder he likes you." She walked around the miko and continued down the hall as Kagome turned.

"Wait, who?"

"You'll figure it out." Kaminari called back waving over her armored shoulder. Kagome continued down the hall and stopped before the door she wanted. Steadying her nerves she scratched lightly to gain the occupants attention.

"Enter."

**Oo I know they are never new plots… but it is something we all deal with. Enjoy!**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**

**p.s. review please… the more reviews the faster I update from now on.**

**Cause why keep working on something if no one reads it.**

**Which means I am going to keep going on the others as well! I promise.**


	2. The Palace of the West

**Well, I can't wait to keep going, so here we are.**

**Not the owner of InuYasha etc. etc. etc.**

**Chapter Two: The Palace of the West**

Kaminari entered the grand hall with a bitter smile, knowing that she would find her portrait hanging on the marble next to that of her father. The painting gave a glow to her, with long curled hair cascading around her and the moko-moko hanging from her armor with honor. The dye used for her eyes gave off a luminous tone of melted gold.

From the door the hanyou entered. "So you are my half-sister then?" He asked with crossed arms over his puffed up chest. "Just like Sesshomaru aren't you?"

"In many ways yes, my litter mate and I are the same. Yet I remember a time when my brother looked forward to having a younger brother to teach the politics of war to." She welcomed his presence at her side. "One day Sesshomaru will be on this wall, and so will you."

"I don't want anything to do with this family." He snapped as he took in the sight of his father. "That bastard left me to a world where no one wanted anything to do with me. Every creature in this world hates me." InuYasha turned his face to the female. "Except Kagome, she has proved that even a human can love something like me."

"I do not doubt that many females enjoy you, little brother." The words felt foreign on her tongue. "But know that with my return many changes will come to the palace of the west. Including your role here." She turned on nimble feet and left the hall.

Sesshomaru looked from his papers laying on his desk to find the miko companion of his brother standing in the open door. "Can we talk?" It was the first time that the miko had come to him for a 'talk' since they had changed relationships months before. InuYasha had never been clued in to their meetings, or the deal the pair had reached regarding the Shikon Jewel. Kagome entered the room fully, closing the door behind herself before walking up to sit across from him at the low table.

Sesshomaru placed the reed back in the case and laid his hand over the paper he had been working on to wait for her to begin. She was fidgeting once more before him, with her hands working away at the loose threads of her skirt. He cleared his throat and watched as she sighed, lifting her hands and resting them on the table.

"What is it miko?"

"You never mentioned a sister." Her statement hung in the air for a full minute before he leaned away from the desk to examine her. "We talked about everything, about every _one_… but not her."

"I did not see reason in bringing someone into knowledge that was thought dead for nearly two hundred years." He sighed. "Was that all miko, I am very busy." She stood walking from the room with her head held high, at the door she stopped and looked back at the demon. He had his reed back in his hand and was trying with all of his might to write as neatly as possible.

"I can write for you, if you wish." She smiled when he looked up and growled. Approaching his side of the desk she took his seat and began to work on his letters.

"She seems nice." Kagome mentioned finishing the last of the letters and handing it to him to seal. "Were you close?"

"Closer than even you can imagine." He stood and called for a messenger to receive the letters and deliver them to the other lords. "To the other houses' within the night." The messenger bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru felt her approach; she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Miko…"

"I am sorry that you have hurt for so long." She sniffed past tears. "And I hope that you can express how it felt to me some day." She released her hold and stepped to the door, her soft palm coming to rest on his cheek before leaving him alone in his study. Kagome entered her quarters to find Shippou and Rin enjoying the achievements of her time. "Time for bed you two." Pouting Shippou turned large green eyes up at his mother.

"Please just a few more minutes." He whimpered next to Rin.

"Alright, but only because you two hardly see each other." Kagome stretched on her bed and closed her eyes to think about all that had occurred since the battle had begun that morning.

Sesshomaru felt his sister approaching his study; he leaned away from the table as she entered without knocking. "You have sent the letters?" She demanded coming to a stop before him. He nodded watching her face changed through several emotions before stopping at annoyed. "And you made sure to send one east didn't you?"

"The one you are worried about was killed nearly a decade after you vanished… he left behind a nephew to take his place." Sesshomaru watched Kaminari lower herself onto the cushion across from him with a gasp. "I seen that he was buried properly, I can take you to his grave when you have been acknowledged as an heir to the west once more." His twin nodded leaning against the table.

"So who is this nephew of his, did I know him?"

"He has the family eyes, large and blue… a bit young though."

Kagome went to find InuYasha, rounding a corner to find him looking at the paintings in the great hall. Standing beside him she looked to her feet as she cleared her throat. "I have something to tell you…"

"She says that everything is going to change." He looks to her sadly. "What's on your mind girl?"

"Oh, well Sesshomaru and I—"

"I knew you were helping him with those letters, I checked in on you before I came back here." InuYasha grumbled. "I don't see how you can stand to be so close to him with him being so callous."

"He seems that way to a lot of people but he acts different around me." Kagome hooked her arm into InuYasha's and they left the hall in search of restful sleep. They parted ways at Kagome's door and InuYasha left to find Kikyo, needing to speak with her about all that had happened.

**Oh yeah, I went there.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	3. Battle Strategy

**Not the Owner of InuYasha etc.**

**Song of chapter: Sail by Awolnation**

**Chapter Two: Battle Strategy**

Kaminari entered the room to examine her belongings, nothing had been moved, and she had a firm belief that no one had entered the room save Sesshomaru since she had left. If not for the scent of her brother on her bed she would have written it off, but he could not deny that his heart ached for her while she was missing. Thinking over the events she knew that war would arise with the dragons when they realized she woke, inside she was glad they were not there waiting for when she woke.

Freshly made kimono hung in her wardrobe of the finest silk. Removing the one covering her she walked naked into the attached spring for a quick dip. Being under a waterfall for three hundred years had not deterred her from a nice soak. Tension evaporated with water as she reclined into the bath.

She heard the servant scurry into her room and remove the kimono she had left in a heap on the floor. It was something that she had missed in those years alone. With nothing but her own thoughts for three hundred years she wanted desperately to sit and listen to someone else for a while. She stood from the water grabbed a yakata and headed down the hall.

Kagome grabbed her supplies as Sango stood at the door waiting for her; they slipped into the hall and walked the short distance to the in house spring. Opening the door Kagome squeaks when she finds Kaminari looking at them from the water. "Sorry, we will come back." She stammered.

"No, there is plenty of room. I have not had company in many centuries." Her smile warms the girl and they enter without another thought. Kagome and Sango strip down and slip into the water with the princess. Groaning Kagome reclines into the stone wall as Sango scrubs at her sore arms.

"You do look like him." Kagome murmured glancing at the demon.

"I know," Kaminari rubbed at her tender muscles. "I was under that waterfall for three centuries, and alone to boot. I hope I am not too bold," She looked to the slayer. "But how did the two of you meet?"

Kagome glanced into the water, staring at her feet as Sango stopped scrubbing, they turned to one another for support as Kagome opened her mouth to begin the long story of Naraku for the princess of the west to hear. At the end, which had successfully turned them all into prunes in the warm water, Kagome watched Kaminari lean forward with a set determination in her eyes.

"I will help you slay Naraku."

Kagome and Sango parted with Kaminari in the hall at her door, continuing down to their rooms. Sango entered hers, wishing Kagome pleasant dreams before leaving the miko to walk the short distance to her own room. Pausing at her door Kagome decided to check on Sesshomaru before turning in for the night, it took a few minutes to find his door. Knocking she waited until the door opened to show Sesshomaru pulling a haori closed.

"I just wanted to check on you before going to bed."

"I am fine miko." He growled trying to close the door only to have her grab it and stare at him with large sad eyes.

"Don't do that," She whispered reaching up to touch his face and watch him give a slight pull away before she made contact. "Don't push me away again Sesshomaru. I know you care for me and I am not going anywhere, Kaminari mentioned your caring to me."

"Kagome." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before pulling her into the room and closing the door. He sat with her at the foot of his large raised bed nuzzling her throat and growling as she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his ears. "This one is sorry for hurting you."

"I just want you to know that I am here and you don't have to hide from me." Sesshomaru nodded against her chest as she chuckled at his reluctance to release her. "I need to go to my own room before your servants start talking."

"If you leave now they will think you a whore, stay and they will think you mean more." He leaned them back on the bed and curled her against his warm side before closing his eyes and relaxing. Kagome went to lean up only to have him pull her back down against the bed and his chest. "I will not let them assume wrong." He growled pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

They met in the dining hall the next morning, eating a light breakfast before heading down to the general's office to devise a plan of attack against Naraku. Kaminari entered as they narrowed down the field from the northern kingdom. "So, have any of you seen him to the south?"

"This is our battle Kaminari." Sesshomaru watched her walk around the table to stand at his side and examine the maps. Touching the tip of her claw to the paper she burns a mark at a water source. None had to ask that the location was where she had been all that time.

"We will begin moving from north east to south west. He is not in the western lands; the patrols would have found it by now." Sesshomaru growled at his twin for inserting herself in the situation. "You know that I could never keep out of a battle, so stop the growling."

Kagome felt a laugh bubble up; she bit back and saved the image of the two glaring at one another for later. Placing her finger on the South West she looked up at the demons. "I feel like he is here." They spoke for several moments before declaring the place something to be searched.

Packing Kagome and the others waved back at Sesshomaru's ward and Shippou as they stood in the palace gates. Adjusting her pack Kagome walked directly behind Kaminari and Sesshomaru, admiring the way they were in perfect tempo with the other. Even with the years apart they seemed to function like a well oiled machine, firing at the perfect times.

**Two short chapters equals a large right?**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**And remember review if you want updates more frequently.**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
